


No Angels

by firecat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, BBW, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Clothing Destruction, Cunnilingus, Detective Noir, Dubcon Turns Consensual, Dubious Morality, F/F, Femdom, Femme Fatale, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, MacGuffins, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Power Dynamics, Private Investigators, Pulp, Scheming, Seduction, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: The P.I. is onto her lying client's schemes, and she wants to get even.
Relationships: Female Pulp Detective/Femme Fatale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	No Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this treat!
> 
> See end notes for details about the dubious consent.

Zara broke the kiss. She ran a hand through her short black hair and fixed Evelyn with a stare. A muscle under her right eye twitched. It did that when Zara was angry. 

“You’ve been playing me this whole time, haven’t you, Evelyn Stone?” she said, her sarcastic drawl more pronounced than usual. 

“What? What do you mean? I’m not playing you!” Evelyn widened her blue eyes and tried to put shock into her voice. She mostly succeeded, remembering her fear, early in their acquaintance, that the P.I. was on to her. Later, she’d begun to believe she was going to get away with it. But over the past couple of days, she’d started to feel that maybe she didn’t want to get away with something after all. Maybe she wanted to get _closer_ to something. 

“Don’t lie to me, sweetheart,” Zara said. Her black eyes glittered and there was something new in her voice, a hint of command. “I was suspicious when Geraldine never showed up to the meeting. But when Ramora told me the book had, quote, ‘disappeared,’ I knew for sure. There _is_ no kidnapped sister, is there? Your real motive is to get your hands on that book. Because you think it has clues to where your stepmother’s will is hidden. And you need that will destroyed, don’t you?”

Zara’s narrow face, the creased forehead, the crow’s feet, all drew together, making her seem impossibly old and preternaturally _sharp._

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” protested Evelyn. She gripped Zara’s wrist with her hand. The contrast between Zara’s brown, weathered skin and her own, soft and pale, seemed particularly marked right now.

“Yes, you do,” Zara went on implacably. She pulled her arm away. “And when I got too close to the truth, you thought that playing the fearful victim would distract me. You thought you’d just get me to fall a little in love with you, and maybe I would look the other way. Or become so addlepated by your big soft thighs and creamy breasts that I would stop caring what your real motives were.”

Zara pushed up Evelyn’s skirt and caressed the thighs in question. Put her mouth on Evelyn’s cleavage where it peeked out from the keyhole in her tight dress. And _bit hard._

Evelyn shrieked — more with surprise than with pain. She liked a little pain with her pleasure. But Zara? She hadn’t pegged Zara for that type. No, she’d been sure that Zara was a straight arrow. That her cynical manner was hiding a inexperienced, tender heart. 

The kisses and groping that Evelyn had introduced between them over the past few days, as she put Operation: Seduce the P.I. into motion, had seemed to bear out her theory. Zara had seemed awkward, inexperienced, or not recently experienced. Her caresses had been tentative, her kisses…not _reluctant,_ but not fully engaged either. She’d been holding something back.

Evelyn had been charmed, if she were honest with herself. After she destroyed the new will and came into the inheritance, she decided, she would keep Zara. Having a P.I. to call her own would be so useful to her plans. She might have to teach Zara what she liked in bed, but Evelyn felt up to that task. Surely Zara would be a quick study. Evelyn imagined the pleasure she’d take from the older detective’s nimble hands and wiry body. Oh yes, Evelyn would teach her to use that sharp tongue in new ways. 

Zara lifted her head from the crease between Evelyn’s breasts. “Unfortunately for you, my young Georgia peach,” she said, “I _am_ addlepated by your body, but not so much by your moral character.” 

Her hand slid farther up Evelyn’s inner thigh, to where the skin was the most sensitive, and Evelyn felt moisture seeping from between her lips. 

“Stop that!” cried Evelyn, trying for hurt and indignant.

“But you were so enthusiastic about it earlier,” said Zara mildly. Her fingers crept higher. 

“And now I’m not! Not when you disbelieve me,” huffed Evelyn. The huffing was not entirely born of indignation. Zara’s fingers were very close to her pussy lips now. 

“Aren’t you?” Zara’s fingers slid under her panties and stroked the seam of her sex. Evelyn gasped. Zara removed her hand. Her fingers were moist with Evelyn’s arousal. “You’re wet.” Suddenly she grabbed Evelyn by the back of the head and wiped the fingers against her mouth. “Lick that up,” she demanded.

Evelyn was so surprised that she obeyed without thinking, tasting herself on her her lips, on Zara’s thin fingers.

Zara sucked her fingers clean. “How are you going to repay me for your lies? For wasting my time? For trying to engage my heart while witholding your own?” she mused. Her eyes roamed Evelyn’s abundant body. “Perhaps you’ll let me use you the way you used me.” 

Evelyn pushed for plaintive. “I never used you! I’m half in love with you!” She was embarrassed by how close to the truth these words were. A girl like her couldn’t afford love, after all. Love was for people on easy street. Or patsies. She was neither.

Zara’s hand was buried in her thick, honey-colored hair. “If you’re half in love with me, then you oughta be pleased that I want to touch you. That I want to worship this plush young body of yours.”

“Not like this!” Evelyn wailed. She was starting to lose control of her emotions, and that made matters worse. She relied on that control to make her way in her dangerous world. 

Zara ignored her outburst. She ducked her head and bit Evelyn again, on her neck this time, sucking hard enough to bruise.

A groan escaped Evelyn. She tried to turn it into something more like a sound of protest. “How can you criticize my morals when you’re trying to take me against my will?” 

If only she could make Zara feel ashamed, guilty about her desire — she’d be easier to control then. 

“I guess you have me confused with a _goodie two shoes,”_ Zara said. “I never claimed to be one of the good guys, sweetheart.”

She pulled away to look Evelyn in the face with those too damned observant eyes.

“A good person would’ve thrown your case right in the dustbin. It _reeked,_ you silly girl! But I took it, because I wanted to fuck you. Your luscious, thick body. And you knew that full well. You flaunted it at me every chance you got. Now I’m on to you. That means the case is over, and I wanna take what’s mine.” 

Evelyn’s fear shouted louder than her arousal then. She struggled to her feet and tried to make for the door. 

Evelyn was taller than Zara and outweighed her, but Zara had a grip like iron and, Evelyn suddenly learned, martial arts skills to match. She effortlessly threw Evelyn onto her knees and bent her over the couch. She wrested Evelyn’s hands behind her and tied them with a rope she’d produced out of nowhere. 

Zara’s hands roamed over her ample ass, fingers nudging the material of the dress between her cheeks. Just enough to make Evelyn aware of the irritating wrongness of it. She scrabbled with her tied hands to pull the material free.

Zara’s hand was on Evelyn’s back, and it suddenly stilled. She emitted a low, frustrated growl. And then she stepped back and Evelyn could no longer see her. 

The room went completely quiet, except for Evelyn’s distressed panting. After a minute or so had passed, Evelyn stopped struggling. She looked around, but Zara was not in the room. Evelyn could have gotten up, but she simply laid her cheek against the seat of the couch and remained there on her knees. Trying to get her bearings. Trying to pull her feelings back in order. Trying not to think about the ache between her legs. 

She heard Zara’s voice then, although she still couldn’t see the detective. “Well, Peach, I guess you win.” 

Zara’s voice was soft but harsh, and she’d lost the sarcastic drawl. 

“I might be no good, but I’m not a monster either,” she went on. “Say the word and I’ll untie you and you can leave.” 

Evelyn didn’t say anything.

“You damn well better not come back, though,” Zara continued. Her voice was thick with anger now. “If you leave, I’m washing my hands of you. No, not just that. I’m using a Brillo pad to scrub every inch of this fifty-five-year-old Latina survivor’s body clean of your scheming, pretty-young-white-girl influence.” 

Evelyn’s body flushed head-to-toe, hearing Zara name her for what she certainly was. Still she didn’t move, waiting to hear the rest.

“And here’s what’s gonna happen if you don’t tell me to let you go. I’m gonna leave you tied, use you, and use you hard,” Zara promised, her voice dangerous. “You and your lies and your teasing have frayed my restraint to a single thread. You’re gonna suck my clit. And then I’m gonna strip you, play with your tits, put my tongue and fingers in you, and make you come until you scream yourself hoarse.”

Zara huffed out an angry breath. “Now what’s it gonna be?” she demanded.

“Use me, Zara,” said Evelyn in a small voice. It had all been sucked out of her — the seduction, the scheming, even the air from her lungs, it seemed. She wasn’t sure why, but she needed Zara to use her now. Craved it. 

Zara was silent for several seconds.

“Stay there, then,” she said finally. 

Zara took off her pants and boxers, but left her flannel work shirt on. She climbed onto the couch and settled herself in front of Evelyn’s mouth. She spread her legs wide. 

Zara’s brown body was all wiry muscle and tendons, but her pussy was large and plump. Her inner labia spilled out like molasses. Evelyn was overcome with desire to kiss them, suck them into her mouth.

“It’s gonna be awkward to suck me with your hands tied,” said Zara. “I’ll help you.” She grabbed Evelyn’s hair and pulled her face into her crotch. “Now use that clever tongue on something other than pretty lies and bullshit,” she snarled.

Evelyn had eaten pussy before, but never like this, her mouth plastered against the P.I.’s generous lips, practically wearing them. Overwhelmed by her heat, her scent. Zara was already aroused. The clit Evelyn felt against her exploring tongue was round and hard. 

Evelyn began to lick and suck the swollen clit. Zara moaned. “Oh, sweetheart. You _are_ good with that tongue.” She yanked Evelyn’s head backward to let her breathe, then pulled her closer again, but not all the way in. 

“Stick out your tongue and tease it,” she demanded. 

Evelyn’s tongue could just reach Zara’s clit. She fluttered it as fast as she could, and Zara rewarded her with another groan. “Suck me. Suck _hard,”_ she ordered next, and shoved Evelyn’s mouth down into her folds again. When Evelyn began to suck, Zara ground herself against her face, hips bucking. 

“Yes, oh so _sweet,”_ Zara hissed. Then she came, fisting Evelyn’s hair to the point of pain. She came twice more, quickly, as Evelyn continued to lap at her. Juices from Zara’s cunt trickled down her chin. She was close to coming herself. She’d been dominated in bed before, but the thrill of Zara’s taking control of her this way was on another plane of existence altogether.

Zara pulled Evelyn’s head away from her cunt and toward her mouth. She kissed Evelyn roughly, forcing her tongue in to taste herself. Then she stood up and yanked Evelyn to her feet. Zara shoved the dress up to her waist and swept her panties off. Evelyn expected to be impaled by her fingers next, and was surprised when Zara pulled the dress down to her thighs again. 

She hauled Evelyn onto the couch. More rope appeared. Spreading Evelyn’s legs wide, she fastened her ankles to the legs of the couch. Then she stood back to admire her work.

“Your hands behind your back make those gorgeous breasts jut out,” she said. “Just begging to be groped. And I’ve got the most tantalizing glimpse of your little pink slit under your dress.”

A small, hungry cry spilled from Evelyn’s lips.

“You like when I tell you how hot you look?” Zara said. “When I tell you what I’m going to do to you? Pinch your nipples? Eat your pussy? Fuck your cunt with my fingers, right where you need them?”

Evelyn tried to stop herself, but she groaned loudly. “Please, Zara.” 

“‘Please,’ she says,” Zara mused. “When all along you thought I was wrapped around _your_ finger. And as for wrappings, you know this dress makes you look sexy, don’t you? Of course you do. But you’re gonna look even sexier when I tear it to tatters.”

Zara grabbed her pants from the floor and extracted a pocket knife. 

“Please don’t hurt me!” cried Evelyn.

“I’m a mean mofo when I’m crossed, but I’m not gonna cut you,” Zara told her. She inserted the knife blade into the keyhole that displayed Evelyn’s cleavage, and sliced the dress open, then widened the tear with her hands. Evelyn’s breasts were resting on a strapless open cup shelf bra, the nipples exposed. Zara smacked her lips, then sliced through the back of the bra and pulled it off.

Zara groaned when Evelyn’s heavy breasts fell free. “I’ve wanted to get my hands on these ever since you walked into my office. Oh fuck, they’re so...so...” She gripped and hefted them. Then she took the erect nipples in her fingertips. “Your _fucking_ nipples, winking at me under your dress every time I saw you. How did you make them so stiff? Put ice cubes on them?”

“Your office is _cold,”_ Evelyn informed her.

A lot of people had played with Evelyn’s breasts. They were larger than was fashionable, but Zara wasn’t the first to admire them. But Zara’s touch, as she plucked and rubbed Evelyn’s nipples, was so much more exciting. Excruciatingly so. Her clit seemed to swell even bigger with each tickle and pinch. 

Next Zara put her mouth around one, lapping and then sucking hard, until Evelyn squealed. Zara paid the other nipple the same attention, until Evelyn’s hips were writhing, as she tried to relieve the burning between her legs. 

“ _Now_ you‘re simmering in your own juices,” chuckled Zara, and pushed Evelyn onto her back. The ankle ropes pulled as she fell into this new position, stretching her inner thighs almost to the point of pain. 

Zara used the knife and her hands to tear the dress open some more. When she was through, Evelyn’s pussy was completely exposed. She was helpless to close her legs and hide her need. She had never imagined that helplessness would feel so exciting. 

“Oh, you are mine now,” growled Zara with satisfaction. 

Instead of going straight for her pussy, though, Zara played with Evelyn’s round tummy, jiggling it, the way she had shaken Evelyn’s breasts. She slipped her hands under the fold it made against Evelyn’s pubis and squeezed the soft flesh, then gripped her generous hips. 

“Fuck, you are so beautiful,” Zara said. 

Zara laid one hand on Evelyn’s sex, covering it. Her thumb rested on her outer lips just over her clit. She circled it, excruciatingly slowly. 

_“Please,”_ Evelyn said again. “Fuck me, Zara. I need to come so bad.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I will fuck you,” Zara reassured her with a filthy smirk. “Eventually.”

She resumed the slow circles. Gradually she increased the pressure of her thumb until it sank into Evelyn’s folds and lay directly on her clit. Evelyn could scarcely breathe. 

After a few slow strokes to the clit, Zara took her hand away. She looked down on Evelyn possessively, as she writhed in need. She spread Evelyn’s lips open with her thumbs and bent her head to take a closer look. 

“Need to come, do you?” She flicked one finger over Evelyn’s clit, then replaced the finger with her tongue. After one long, hard lap that had Evelyn moaning again, Zara teased her mercilessly with feather-light taps of her tongue and sharp, sucking kisses, too quick to tip her over into climax.

“You’re mine,” Zara insisted. “This cunt is mine, your breasts are mine, your tummy is mine, your mouth is mine. Your corrupt, conniving soul is _mine.”_

“I’m yours, Zara, please!” Evelyn begged. 

Zara began sucking her clit in earnest...and then stopped again. Evelyn knew she’d been seconds away from the best orgasm of her twenty-six years, and she wanted to scream with frustration. What she heard next she could scarcely believe. 

“And I’m yours, Evelyn,” Zara said, her voice husky and hungry. “I can’t help it. I wanted to use you, and you’ve gone and possessed _me.”_ She growled in annoyance. “I guess all I can do about it is make you come for me. A lot. Right fucking now.”

She resumed sucking, and in a few seconds Evelyn’s orgasm overtook her. She rode out the hard, long, sweet pleasure of it. 

Just when Evelyn was beginning to come back down from the climax, Zara shoved three fingers deep into her cunt, working them furiously inside her. Evelyn lost count of the number of times she came on those fingers, as Zara licked her clit and sucked her nipples some more.

At last Zara untied her, and they leaned on each other on the couch, sated, holding hands.

“We’re quite the pair, aren’t we, sweetheart?” she said, chuckling wryly. “No angels, that’s for sure.”

Evelyn didn’t know what she was getting at, so she just squeezed the fingers Zara had been fucking her with a few minutes ago. 

After a while, Zara opened a drawer in the side table next to the couch, and rummaged in it.

“I’ve been wondering for a few days now what to do with this,” she said, producing a folded piece of paper. “What do you think?”

Evelyn opened the paper.

“The Last Will and Testament of Nita J. Stone,” she read.

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent:  
> A character's demand to stop sexual touching is initially not respected. Her attacker then gives her a choice to stop or to continue, and she consents.


End file.
